1. Field
This patent application relates generally to data caching and more specifically to managing cache data storage.
2. Description of Related Art
In computing systems, a cache is a memory system or subsystem which transparently stores data so that future requests for that data can be served faster. As an example, many modern microprocessors incorporate an instruction cache holding a number of instructions; when the microprocessor executes a program loop where the same set of instructions are executed repeatedly, these instructions are fetched from the instruction cache, rather than from an external memory device at a performance penalty of an order of magnitude or more.
In other environments, such as where a computing system hosts multiple virtual machines under the control of a hypervisor, with each virtual machine running one or more applications, caching of objects stored on a network attached storage system can provide significant performance improvements. In some instances, records are cached and then written to the network attached storage system according to a “write back” algorithm. In the “write back” algorithm, the received record is written to the cache before being written to the network attached storage system. The cache system can then direct the writing of the record to the network attached storage system.
When read commands are sent from the virtual machine to the network attached storage, it may be more efficient to read the records from the cache rather than from the network attached storage. While other write-through and write-back caching algorithms exist, caching and retrieving data quickly and accurately remains a challenge.
One common challenge in caching systems is that the read and write operations to the cache system are not optimized for the operational characteristics of the media used to store the contents of the cache system. Some examples of media used to store the contents of a cache system are random access memory (RAM), solid state disk (SSD), PCIe Flash, Non-volatile dual in-line memory module (NVDIMM), etc. Organizing data on a cache device for a plurality of cache media types remains a challenge.
Finally, storing data to, and removing data from, a cache system requires vigorous updates of metadata records of the cache system (e.g., index entries that reference the data stored in the cache system at any given point in time). These updates impose a significant performance overhead to storing, retrieving, and removing data from the cache system. As cache system media becomes faster, the overhead becomes a significant portion of the overall cache operation time and hampers efficient performance. More efficient metadata records for the cache system are required.